


Touch Me Now

by Antares_28



Series: Let's Hit the Road [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Road Trip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and J'onn are hitting the road, after they left National City.<br/>They are alone and scared and they face, for the first time, what they actually feel toward each other.</p><p>Second one-shot belonging to "Let's Hit the Road" series.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: "So, um, I’m just going to choose to believe Alex and J’onn are currently holed up in a motel together. For science."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I wrote this story after reading a post written by bride-of-a-lucard on Tumblr.  
> It is the second part of a series, which deals with Alex and J'onn's escape from National City. I simply love them together and strongly believe we need more fics about this awesome ship!
> 
> Enjoy this story and please let me know your opinion about it :)
> 
> Leave some requests too, and I'll try to fulfill them.

It happened the third night they slept together.

The two of them had just arrived to Texas when they decided to stop at the first motel in sight, even if it was cheap and definitely run down.

The room was small, with rough brown carpet that peeled at the corners and a quilted queen bed they had to share. J'onn promptly said he was going to sleep on the floor, but her protests and stern looks had finally convinced him otherwise.

Alex was glad to finally sleep in an actual bed, and he needed that comfort too.

And she was able to have the first actual shower after days without.

After the glorious shower, she came back into the bedroom, with her hair still damp and already dressed in her pajamas – which actually consisted in a pair of black boy shorts and a matching tank top. She couldn't be too picky, since they basically had no baggage and next to no money when they had left. Kara had been able to hand her some cash, but not her credit card because they couldn't risk leaving a trace. So they managed to buy only some underwear, socks, a thermal shirt, and a new pair of sweatpants each.

J'onn was sitting on his side of the bed, his back to her. Alex almost smiled to herself, knowing he was giving her some privacy.

She slipped under the cold sheets, sighing blissfully, even if the mattress was old and the bed springs squeaked as she laid down.

They remained in silence.

Alex was drifting off and J'onn stood up and went to the bathroom, to have a shower and change himself as well. It became their routine, they didn't need to speak; it was as though they could somehow communicate without words.

Alex didn't realize she had fallen asleep until her eyes snapped open and she jerked up into a sitting position, feeling disoriented and breathing heavily.

"What's it?" J'onn immediately sat up too, gently resting his hand on her back.

Alex took a deep breath, shaking her head. "I don't know, I must have been dreaming," She ran her fingers through her hair, shutting her eyes. "What time is it?"

J'onn twisted around to look at his wristwatch, now lying on the nightstand. "A little after midnight." He noted, then turned back to regard her. "You should sleep."

He seemed concerned and Alex opened her eyes again, looking back at him. "Were you still awake?"

J'onn nodded.

"I'm not very tired, and my mind won't shut down."

Alex gave him a rueful smile, "I know the feeling. Mine won't either."

She could still feel his hand on her back, rubbing circles on it softly. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Honestly? No, I'm not." She sighed, shaking her head, "I miss Kara, I worry about her constantly. I mean, I know she can get by on her own, but I can't help it."

"Alex," he says, his tone assuring. "Kara is not alone. She has her friends, and Lucy too."

"I know," Alex agrees, her voice quivering a little as she spoke. "I know. But everything is so messed up. I'm just... scared. I'm scared J'onn."

He could see her eyes were glassy and she looked so fragile and vulnerable. Alex was always strong and extremely rational and upright. The truth was she needed Kara as much as Kara needed her.

So, J'onn did something he would probably regret later. He shifted towards Alex and leaned forward, hugging her. He engulfed her in a tight embrace, his hands rubbing her back as she rested against his chest.

Alex knew she should have been uncomfortable, being embraced by her boss like that, but honestly, she was just grateful for that physical contact.

After a few moments, she broke away, gazing straight into his eyes, which glowed red.

Alex didn't know what was actually happening, and it was as though she could do nothing but watch as she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself toward him, pressing her lips against his.

She instantly closed her eyes and felt him stiffen under her touch. She knew she was making a mistake, crossing a line that could never be uncrossed, but she didn't care. J'onn wasn't moving, though. He was still, not bringing her closer but not pushing her away either.

She could feel his lips against warm hers, full and motionless.

So, after a few seconds, Alex pulled away, opening her eyes again. She was blushing, feeling his stare on her skin, completely bewildered by her action.

Alex was expecting him to bow out, turn her down and maybe even scold her, but she definitely didn't expect what happened next.

J'onn brushed her cheeks with his fingers, cradling her face in his strong and calloused hands, yet his touch was delicate.

And then, he kissed her.

She immediately fell into it and threw her arms around his neck, their lips were smashed together as she got closer to him without thinking. Her brain, already weak, had now completely abandoned her.

His mouth was moving tentatively against hers - as though he was afraid of doing something wrong- and then he grabbed her, hauled her against him, his arms bands of steel around her tiny body.

Alex moaned softly into his mouth, her fingers gripping his hair at the base of his neck and her tongue assaulting his, deepening their kiss.

She tilted her head to the side, silently beckoning him, asking him to show her he wanted her as much as she wanted him. And J'onn responded, his tongue traced her plump bottom lip, gently nipping at it with his teeth. Alex moaned again, twisting her body under the sheets and moving to his lap, straddling him.

It was so wrong and they were breaking a lot of rules and had basically torn their professional relationship apart but she didn't care. Alex simply couldn't stand the thought of stopping this. She respected him and he was the first person who had truly believed in her, after her father. But, honestly, she had never considered him as an actual substitute of Jeremiah.

Their mouths kept meeting in hungry, frenzied kisses, tongues and teeth clashing together, and, if his hands wandering on her back were a clue, she could tell he couldn't stop either.

She slowly started to rub against him, almost unwittingly, and she gasped feeling the reaction of his body to her ministrations.

For Alex it had been a while since she had been close to anyone like this, much more she could actually remember. There was a time - just three years ago- when she practically had thrown her life away and began living dangerously and senselessly, having too many drinks and risky sex with strangers she met in clubs and bars. But those had meant nothing to her, they were only a way – a very unwise and hazardous way- to escape from the troubles of her life. Since then, since J'onn had practically rescued her, she totally changed, and even if there had been some flings in the past, they weren't anything serious.

What was happening with J'onn right now was something totally different. Something she had been craving from a while, but she had never been brave enough to chase. And she could feel for J'onn that was the same. He would never have had the boldness to pursue her and maybe even in that moment, as they were a mess of limbs, their bodies pressed together, he was fighting with himself and doubting the righteousness of their actions.

Alex broke away, her lips swollen and her skin flushed. She watched him through her eyelashes and putting her hands on his chest, she forced him to lie down on his back.

"Alex..." J'onn was finally able to say, but she promptly stopped him, bending forward and moving her lips along his jaw line, feeling the slight scratching of scruff that came from a day without shaving. She kissed and nibbled at his skin, moving her way to his ear.

"Please J'onn," she whispered softly, and that was enough. His protests and logical reasoning died and he couldn't help but oblige her plea.

Smiling faintly, she slowly sat up again and pulled her tank top off over her head, tossing it away.

J'onn wasn't able to say anything, just staring at her, and Alex blushed faintly.

"I want this J'onn," Alex says, her voice warm and soft. "I want you."

So, he put his hands on her thighs, rubbing her smooth skin, her eyes staring into his, neither of them looking away from the other.

That was his answer and Alex knew, deep down, that neither would regret it later.

She brushed her fingers, almost teasingly, on his defined abs under his shirt and then she lifted herself on her knees, grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants and yanking them down his thighs. J'onn was still and a groan escaped from his mouth as she took his prominent and full manhood between her hands, fisting and gently tugging at it.

He had never felt like this before, and he wanted to make her feel the ecstasy that he felt in that moment. But, unfortunately, his life on Earth hardly allowed him the time for to explore that, so he was unsure about his actions and what to do.

As if she was reading his mind, Alex stared at his face, keeping massaging him, and murmured: "You can touch me too, J'onn. There is nothing you can do that'll scare me."

His eyes glimmered red again and he moved his hands upward, his fingertips grazing over her ribs, and then his palms cupped her breasts. Feeling her nipples instantly hardening, he swiped his thumbs over the peaked buds and Alex moaned softly.

They kept touching and caressing each other, faint gasps and deep groans filling the room.

Alex felt as though her entire body was on fire, she needed more of everything, and so she gently pulled him closer, rubbing the tip of his hardened cock against the sensitive area between her legs.

She trembled and his grip on her breasts tightened as their moans of pleasure mingled together. His hips jerked against her and Alex rocked herself back and forth against his shape, only the thin fabric of her boy shorts dividing them. She sat up, planting her hand on his chest, grabbing two fistfuls of his t-shirt, and writhed against him, already wet and getting close.

J'onn was putty in her hands and looked up at her as she closed her eyes, continuing in earnest to get herself off.

She felt like a woman possessed and she suddenly moved so quickly, he didn't have the time to realize and to help, as she had lifted herself up on her knees, yanking her underwear down to her thighs.

Then, she was straddling him again, grabbing his erection and lining it up with her body, and she sank down on top of him. J'onn brought his hips upward, meeting her halfway and pushing himself inside her.

They both groaned as he was buried in her and they stood still, trembling. She was warm and wet around him and he clenched her eyes and jaw shut, feeling her tightness as she was surrounding and squeezing him, almost painfully.

Alex started where she had left off, riding him, and he put his hands on her hips, grabbing her and following her movements. This wasn't going to be slow and gentle. This was going to be hard and fast, only this time anyway, because Alex was already planning on doing this with him again and hoped J'onn wanted the same.

She bent forward, her hands firm on his shoulders, kissing him again and she felt her breasts scraping back and forth against the fabric of his t-shirt.

Her skin felt so hot and she could feel sweat dripping down her back. J'onn wasn't sweating – just another perk of being from another planet. But he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach tightening as his hips moved against hers, as their bodies worked together like the two parts of the same machine. They were partners, after all. They worked well together.

And even if they hadn't moved in a such rhythm before, it was as a sort of dance they both had known since a long time ago and only now had got the chance to perform together.

"J'onn," she panted and moaned, her movements now fast and erratic.

Alex moved on him and she felt herself getting closer and closer. She felt the heat and the bliss. And she forgot about Kara, about her father and about all the problems of her life.

She clung to him, perhaps a little desperately, and she tensed on top of him as her orgasm slammed into her. She trembled and shivered and could actually feel tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Tears of frustration, of fear, of relief, of love. J'onn didn't know how it was supposed to end. He just knew it felt good, too good and maybe he should stop. He should pull back, because it was too intense. But it was new and refreshing and real, too. Right now, he wasn't struggling to survive and to forget a much too painful past anymore. He was living, truly living, for the first time he had arrived to Earth and that was only thank to the sassy and incredible brunette who was currently riding him.

Thus, as she was still shaking, J'onn held her tightly, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her mouth, and feeling the damp saltiness of her tears on his tongue, he thrust up into her and he came too, pouring inside of her with a shudder and her name on his lips.

Alex had collapsed on him, their bodies pressed together and her head cradled on his shoulder, while J'onn was still holding her, his lips tenderly kissing her temple. Their limbs were tangled up in one another and they tried to catch their breaths, their hearts beating fast and matching in rhythm.

J'onn expected to feel guilty as that had been over but he could only feel irrepressible waves of love. He was overwhelmed by all those emotions.

Alex lifted her head just enough to peck softly his lips and then, as her mouth touched his and her breath tickled his skin, she sighed: "J'onn, I-I..."

"Me too, Alex." He interrupted her and his eyes gleamed red. "Me, too."

It was too much and nearly too beautiful to be real, and they didn't need words to express how they were feeling, what they were feeling toward each other.

She threw her arms round his neck and they exchanged one last kiss, which was like their commitment to each other.

And they fell asleep like that, holding onto those emotions, to that moment, to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to my beta-readers. :)


End file.
